


In The Circle, There Were Only Pictures

by EarlGrayscale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Before osthagar, DA:O, Gen, dragon age origins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayscale/pseuds/EarlGrayscale
Summary: Surana has just been recruited by Duncan. She has gathered her things and only said farewell to the first enchanter. This one shot depicts her final moments of being a resident of the Circle, as she begins her journey to Osthagar.





	

Surana remained stone-faced as she approached the doors of the Circle. Her heart raced though, time has slowed nearly to a halt. She had never been this close to the exit before. She had doubted as a child whether the doors were even there, much less tall enough for adults to pass through. She followed the towering man with the solemn voice. Each step felt lighter, she feared for a moment floating away then the pounding of her heart, the pain in her chest, brought her back to the floor.

What waited for her on the other side? She had been here for so long. She wondered then if she had a life before the Circle, a family. Would they miss her? How would she even find them? She had learned enough about elven culture in her studies to discern where to find them if they existed. Seeing what the outside was like was something books could provide for a while. It was a pipe-dream promise with Jowan late at night. It was watching seven failed attempts by a foolish man who always returned. Escaping was a dream that died long ago.

Surana had become devoted to power above all, surrendering her emotional ties along the way. As she reached adulthood, the idea of leaving was hopeless. She opted to become the best. The late nights chattering with Jowan became tedious to continue. He was too passionate, too paranoid to survive outside even if he did make it there. She practiced shaping her words into whatever the other party wanted to hear. Her words were seldom her own. If there was anyone left to admire, it was the first enchanter. It was clear to her that he learned his place a long time ago. He used his wit and intelligence to get where he was. Surana planned to do the same. For a while. She knew she would make it through her Harrowing, she could tell at the time the first enchanter knew this too. It was finally a change of pace. The man before her now, Duncan, with the solemn and soft voice, offered a way out. It was plausible. It wasn't running away. If she helped the first enchanter foil Jowan’s escape, she could be worthy of Duncan's wardens. She could be let go. It didn't go exactly as she planned. But it worked.

Back to the present, her feet begrudgingly carrying her along. Was this real? She feared she would wake up in her bed. She didn't like fearing anything. But this was certain. She clenched and released her fists so blood could keep coursing through her veins, and remind her what was happening.

The mages and the the presiding in the tower already felt so far behind her. She stopped as Duncan did. The doors once so far away were larger than both of them now. He opened one of the doors before she could hesitate. He walked out without hesitation. The grayed skies went on forever. The sun occasionally peeked through in some places. It was… so big. The grass hit other buildings, and Lake Calenhad was really as close as others had described. She could see the end of it, but just barely. Surana’s eyes stayed wide, the light change hurt her eyes, but she couldn't think to blink. Not even for a moment.

“Are you coming?” Duncan asked, yards ahead of her. Surana forgot this was her time to leave.

“Y-yes, I am,” she answered, perturbed by her own stutter. Surana knew better than to let her demeanor falter, much less her voice. She stepped outside as though passing through the frame of the most gorgeous painting she had seen. There was so much air her head became light. There was also such a moisture in the air she could feel it attach to her skin. She recognized it as humidity. The horizon stretched far, so far. This area alone was exciting to her every nerve. She wanted to see all of it, down to each blade of grass, every grain of sand. She wanted to see if everything truly was individual in such a large world. She wanted to touch different terrains under her feet, the true elements in her hands that she couldn't simply will into being. She heard, water. She knew it could make sound but, this was different. She remembered beaches on shores far away and wanted to see them. She suddenly, greedily, wanted to see so much. More than she would have dared to ask for in the Circle. 

Reaching the end of the docks she gingerly stepped into the boat. The movements were lofty and uncertain, like she was in that moment. She only looked back once as they were further and further from the shore. The Circle looked so grand from the outside. It felt so small after living there though, especially with all the areas she was not allowed to enter. The nervousness, the tightness in her chest, any doubt she had was finally released as she faced forward again. She reflected. Fleeing didn't do this. Blood magic didn't do this. Cheating didn't do this. Praying to a god most felt cursed by didn't do this. Tranquility didn't do this. She did this. She found opportunities and played her part as she should. Not only was she free of the confines of the Circle now. She could travel the country with these Grey Wardens, and do so free of needing to fear captivity. She reassured that she was strong, capable, she could survive. No, not survive. Surana raised her head in confidence that she would thrive. In that moment, the world was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for any major writing errors. If you have critiques please keep them constructive we I am not an English major in any sense and have not written any fic in years.  
> I've been getting pretty into Dragon Age these past number of months and Pellam Surana is my second Grey Warden. I wanted to give somewhat a picture of who she is before getting too far in this round. Let me know if you want to see more of her! And thank you again! (o´▽`o)


End file.
